BrenRome and Rurrlock's Monster Angle
by BrenRome
Summary: After the events of Freddy VS Jason VS The Supergirl Monster, Kara becomes Springwood's super protector, fighting all sorts of threats. This is FAN FICTION. Please don't sue! Co-Written with Rurrlock-God of Power
1. Chapter 1

_**BRENROME: Hey, folks! Whatup? Welcome to the sequel to my Supergirl Monster story; Freddy VS Jason VS The Supergirl Monster. Before we begin, I'd like to remind everyone of what happened last time! In an alternate world, Kara Zor-El was sent back in time to another world, where her rocket exploded upon contact on Earth killing her. But a scientist brought Kara back to life, but as a senseless monster who had no idea of her past. Years later, Freddy Kruger tried revealing enough of her past in an attempt to get her to kill Jason Voorhese for him and then serve as his new agent. However, Kara's love and compassion broke through, and she killed Freddy and Jason, sending them to Pinhead in Hell, and allowing Kara to serve as Springwood's new Heroine Protector, but first must go through training by Will, Lori, and Kia whom Kara considers to be her family. To help write this story, I brought along the man I wrote this story as a birthday present for: RURRLOCK-GOD OF POWER! Take it away RURRLOCK!**_

_**RURRLOCK: Well, I would again like to thank BrenRome here for doing this for me as a b-day fic once again. It was a terrific idea, and it was written really well into an awesome story. And it's so cool that a sequel to it has been made and we hope that everyone enjoys it as much as the first one, I know I will. Thanks again!**_

_**BRENROME: So that's that. Hope you enjoy! Oh and remember we own NOTHING but our OC'S this is for fanfiction only since Supergirl is owned by DC and Freddy, Jason, and Pinhead are owned by New Line Cinema. This is for FANFICTION ONLY, so please don't sue! Other than that, sit back, relax, and let the show begin!**_

_She was sleeping._

_She knew that._

_She could tell because while she was out in the open, her super hearing was tuned into things that shouldn't belong in the area she was in._

_The area in question was the aftermath of her battle between Freddy and Jason, a couple of months back._

_She was standing there, burned and bruised, but nonetheless victorious over these two killers._

_She smiled as the three teenagers, Lori, Will, and Kia ran over to her. They had helped her find her way here on earth, and she was more than prepared to return the favor._

_But then something unexpected happened._

_Kara's arms suddenly shot upwards, facing towards the teenagers. It was not done by her actions, and she could not retract the fists suddenly made in her hands._

_Then, three chains shot out of there, striking the teenagers in the hearts._

"_No!" Kara screamed._

_She knew it was a dream because she had been slowly learning English from them a few months back._

_But she was still scared. This all felt just so…real…in a way. What did it mean then?_

"_It means that while you may have beaten Freddy and Jason, your job isn't done yet." A loving female voice called._

_Kara turned around, and saw a woman with long, golden blonde hair, wearing a white silky gown._

_She approached Kara looking at her seriously._

"_But you did a good job anyway," The woman smiled, "You defeated the Dream Demon and the Immortal Camp Killer. But that doesn't do much. The wheels are still turning even though no one is around to operate the gears. The Hellish-Ones are coming, Kara. You must be prepared for when that happens."_

"_Kara…" Kara tried to say, "Kara don't understand."_

_She was still a bit sloppy with her English, but the woman must've known because she just smiled at Kara._

"_It's okay." She said, "I felt the same way when Krypton exploded. Speaking of which, you might want to wake up now."_

…

And with that, Kara awoke inside the tree house that Will, Lori, and Kia had built for her to wait in, while they were dealing with homework and such. Checking her surroundings, Kara slowly put her head down to the ground and went to sleep again.

Why was this bothering her? Why was she still concerned with Freddy and Jason despite them being long-gone?

Were the dreams she was having trying to warn her about that?

Kara had learned much from her three teenage friends, but if there was one thing she learned, it was that both Freddy and Jason seemed to be unbeatable. Even before Kara, others had supposedly killed Freddy and Jason only for them to keep on returning, but this time it was different.

After Freddy, Jason, and Kara's last battle, paranormal experts had been called into the area, and reported no traces of Freddy or Jason anywhere. That was supposed to be a good thing, wasn't it?

….

"YES!" Kia Watterson exclaimed, as she exited the High School, "School's out for Columbus Day!"

"I don't see what the point is in celebrating a holiday for a guy who didn't really discover America first." Her best friend, Lori Campbell, shrugged.

Kia looked at her friend confused.

"Are you serious, Lori?" Kia asked, "Is all that work into becoming a schoolteacher really getting to you?"

"I guess I've been focused on it a lot if I want to make it happen." Lori explained.

Kia nodded. Then again, it would be a good idea to get their minds over the events that transpired three months ago. Back then, The Springwood Slasher, Freddy Kruger, had returned from the dead after manipulating Jason Voorhees into killing for him. However, Freddy had lost control over Jason, and tried to use a teenage monster girl to destroy them all. Luckily for the teenagers, the plan backfired, and the girl ended up killing Freddy and Jason, saving Kia, Lori, and her boyfriend Will.

After the monster girl killed the two slashers, however, reality quickly set in upon the three survivor teens of this massacre; Lori, Kia, and Will (who had all been pardoned when they presented evidence of Freddy being behind the killings,) would be graduating from High School next year, and this sad lonely monster girl needed a place to live now. Not to mention, her powers could do some real good for Springwood if she managed to take down Freddy and Jason.

So the three decided that they would always meet up after school in a tree house they built for Kara (the name of the monster,) and teach her everything from English, to how to use her powers for good.

The three teenagers walked off, unaware that they were being followed by a mysterious figure, cloaked in black, wearing a hood that concealed his face entirely.

…

When Kia and Lori returned to Lori's house, they found that Will was already waiting there for them.

At that time, Will had been sipping beer with Lori's father, who much like the authorities convinced by their retelling on what happened, had become much nicer towards Will. He even allowed them to have a tree house built as Will was going to major in biology in college, and even though Lori would be graduating this year, he knew that he'd rather do it at Lori's house rather than at his own.

If only he knew what they were really up to.

"You doin' your homework again?" Lori's father asked when they had all greeted each other.

"Yeah." Lori said, "Just spend some time in the tree house. Nothing special."

"Okay." Her father said, "But make sure you're done by 8:00. There's a new curfew going on. Skinny Sherbert's back in town, and he's apparently got some new followers to watch his back."

Will smiled. Skinny Sherbert was Springwood's former mafia boss, caught in 1993, and just recently released, with intention of getting back at the world.

Lori and Kia looked at him, and quickly understood what he was getting at.

"We will." Will nodded.

…

"Kara?" Lori asked, cautiously, getting up into the tree house.

Kara got up from the floor, and sat pretzel-legged as she looked at Lori with a smile upon her face.

"How you doing?" Lori asked, getting in so that Will and Kia could follow.

"Kara is good, Lori." Kara smiled.

"Good." Lori smiled, happily, "Today we're going to go over a few more grammar terms for speaking, and then we're going to have an important talk."

From there, Lori taught Kara how to speak in first-person rather than in third-person. It was a bit difficult, but Kara managed to get it after four tries.

''I…am…good!'' Lori spoke clearly and slowly for Kara to grasp what she was saying.

''I…'' Kara started off but couldn't quite get the rest out; she just wasn't use to pronouncing how she felt this way, it was like trying to teach her a foreign language.

''I am!'' Lori tried again, her tone still as soft as before.

''I…am!'' Kara repeated.

''Good!''

''Good!''

''I am good!'' Lori tried once more.

''I…I am…good!'' Kara finally said getting the words down. Kara couldn't help but smile at finally coming to grips with first person speech.

"Okay," Will said, checking his watch, "It's 7:20, so we got a few more minutes to get to important business."

"Important…business?" Kara asked, confused.

The three teens looked at her seriously.

"Kara," Lori said, taking the monster's hand gently, "We love you for all you've done for us. We are your family. But…we're going to have to go soon. Probably for a while."

Kara looked at Lori confused and stunned before she spoke.

"When will you be back?" She asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We don't know." Lori stated, "But if we can, we'll let you know when we're coming back. Besides; it's not until sometime next year, so you'll still have this time to spend with us now."

Kara smiled at this, but could not imagine seeing them on a regular basis as she had the last few months.

"But that's the other important thing to discuss," Will said, getting back to the bigger picture, "Kara, you've saved us from supernatural beings. I think it's time that we took your skills, and finally put them to good use."

Kara looked at him stunned.

"Does this mean…?" She began, but could not find the words to ask.

"That's right," Kia said, reaching into her backpack, "It's time for you to finally get on out there and do justice. Speaking of which…"

She pulled something out that made Will, Lori, and Kara gasp in astonishment. Kia now held a costume in her hand. It was a blue one-piece swimsuit, but the front part which was usually covering the belly area was torn off, so that whoever wore it would have their chest exposed. Also, there was a red cape attached to the back of the swimsuit, but it looked torn and battle-weary, with so many shreds on the cape. There was also a silver 'S' hand-painted onto the chest part of the swimsuit, which was featured inside an irregular pentagon also hand-painted in silver paint.

"When did you make that?" Lori demanded.

"My Mom did." Kia smiled, "I told her I wanted to make an original costume for a friend of mine, and she fell for it."

She handed it to Kara, who held it in her hands, observing it. Upon closer inspection, Kara could see that it was grim and grimy, though not like the clothes Kara had been wearing most of her life. By now, Kara's regular clothes were not only grimy, but they were blood-stained, scratched, slashed, and had burn-marks on there.

"Besides," Kia added, "You know she can't go running around in those clothes any more."

Kara looked at the clothes she was currently wearing, and knew Kia spoke the truth. Even if the costume did look weird, her current clothes were full of dirt, blood, scratches, and so many other things telling Kara that it was time for a change of clothes.

"Anyway," Kia explained, "You're going to need it when you go up against your first human-being villain."

"But we'll discuss that tomorrow," Will noted, "Right now, all we need is a name for Kara. Another…persona, for when she's wearing the costume."

"Right," Kia added, "How about…'The Teenage Franken-Girl?'"

Everyone looked at her as if she were high on drugs. She suddenly got that nobody was going to go with that name, and she quickly piped down.

"Sorry." She said.

"Well," Will said, thinking hard, "Nobody's going to go with that name. But, and no offense, Kara, but people are going to see you as a monster at first. Again; no offense."

Kara nodded understandingly. She knew that even though she would be helping people, they'd still have their first opinions on her, based on what the three had told her about what the world was like.

"Wait!" Lori said, dawning upon it, "I got it! How about 'The Monster Angle?'"

Kara thought about it, and nodded approvingly. She felt as though that name was good enough, and that she could live with people calling her that.

"Just one question though;" Lori asked Kia, "What's the 'S' on her costume about?"

"Remember that time we were training Kara's heat-vision, and she ended up going haywire with it?" Kia asked.

The others nodded, remembering how unsuccessful their first few runs had been training her.

"Well," Kia nodded, "Any of you guys remember that image Kara made by accident."

Kara recalled that she had accidently formed a symbol into the ground, and nodded.

"That image kinda stuck with me since then, y'know?" Kia explained, "I figured this could be Kara's logo. You know how Spider-Man has his spider, and Captain America has his star? I figured this could be Kara's symbol."

Kara looked at the costume in her hands and nodded. She figured she'd need something to give people to remember once she finally came out.

"Okay," Will said, checking his watch, "It's getting late. Anybody has anything they want to say before tomorrow?"

Nobody spoke.

"Then it's settled," Will said, checking his watch, "Well, best be heading off then, see you later, Kara."

Kara gave a wave as she watched Will, Lori, and Kia, climb out of the tree house, and walk back into the house, disappearing inside it. Kara then looked at the costume in her hand, and decided to try it on.

She slipped off the nightgown, letting it fall to the ground and began to put on the costume. Bringing the bathing suit up under her legs, Kara let it slide all the way till it was in the right position for her, and then released the material, letting it snap into place. It felt rubbery; almost like a wet-suit. Had it been a normal human being in there, it might have made them feel really uncomfortable with the way it sort of clung to the skin. But Kara felt nothing due to her Kryptonian DNA. To her, it was quite comfortable, and easy to get in and out of, if need be.

Kara looked at her body in approval, nodding before she laid her head down on the ground and went to sleep.

…

Meanwhile, in the downtown section of Springwood, there stood a large building with the words 'SWGN' written over the glass door entrance. The Letters underneath the larger ones spelled its full unabbreviated name 'Springwood Global News.' It had been Springwood's finest TV News station since the dawn of TV. They had covered every big event from their beginnings from Freddy Kruger's failed arrest, and followed murder all the way through the tragic events of 9/11 in New York and to the war in Afghanistan. Simply put, Springwood Global News tried to get everything in the world around them covered, to keep their ratings up.

But upstairs, there was a meeting going on about how their ratings were low, and it was not very good.

"The hell is this?" A well-fit man with brown hair and a brown moustache asked, flipping the latest SWGN News Report off, and leaning on his desk to the two people who stood in front of it.

The man's name was John Langella, the head boss of SWGN since its formation. He was the man, who at age 22, put a gamble for his birthday into a horse race, and won the money needed to build this news show here in springwood. He managed to retain his youth, but his anger never changed. John was always looking ahead for the next big story, and none of his reporters could get him one. Not even his best reporter and camerawoman who he was leaning towards, eying them both with annoyance.

His best reporter was a young woman with short curly red hair, and emerald green eyes which almost seemed to be sparkling. She wore a green suit and a green skirt, and had crystal clear earrings on both her ears. She was Margot Bosworth, SW GN's best news reporter, despite having been with the station for just ten years now.

Margot had everything a woman could ask for; wealth, a fine apartment, and the only person who she could call a friend, sitting next to her at that moment.

Sitting next to her was Margot's camerawoman, Gwen Jane. She had long brown hair, kept in a ponytail, and blue eyes, but she seemed to be the opposite of Margot with the exception of having a good salary for her work. While Margot had a clean pretty face, Gwen had a little bit of acme and freckles, which most people except Margot would want to be around.

But Margot was a kind person to those who needed help. Ever since she was a little girl, Margot wanted to do the right thing in life, and so she often went to dinners and special occasions with Gwen, making her the only person Gwen could call a BFF. Margot had even helped when Gwen's parents passed away the previous year after being diagnosed with cancer, and so Margot had paid in full for both the funeral and the burial, standing by Gwen the whole way through.

But while Margot was kind to some, others she would just try to argue with until either she won or lost. Margot had been a fighter almost all her life and it often lead to her getting into dangerous places in life. Whether it was being there for the Springwood Gang Wars, or even the war zone of Afghanistan, Margot always did her best to get the truth out no matter what happened. And though she enjoyed getting most of her stories out in SWGN, she was always annoyed whenever she could not outsmart John in what he edited or cut out in her reports. She would always loose an argument with him, whenever she tried to fight back, but she felt soon, she'd be able to get a full story out into the open the way she wanted it without Langella editing it out.

"Sir…" She said, pleadingly, "You have to understand; things like this don't happen every day. The people I interviewed…"

"Are complete and total nutcases!" John interrupted, slamming his fists down on the table, "For all we know, it could've been another cause of the storms Springwood's been getting lately."

"In the beginning of October?" Margot asked, "And since when does lightning break down a fucking wall?"

For the past three months, Margot and Gwen had been investigating a string of strange occurrences around both Springwood and Crystal Lake after they had reported the deaths of both Freddy Kruger and Jason Voorhees. It started with smashed down trees in Crystal Lake, and then became more questionable events such as a frozen cabin on the road that connected Springwood to Crystal Lake, and most recently, a wall literally smashed open with a hole in it, as if it had been struck by a wrecking ball.

But Frank didn't seem to care for it.

"You want me to start a science lecture to you, Bosworth?" John asked, sitting down in his seat, "I don't have time for that and neither do you! Thanks to your little stunt, people have been starting to lose focus on us now, and if we don't get a catchy report by Sunday, then I'm sure as hell certain that our ratings will be obliterated completely!"

"So you're letting her continue the weird occurrences story, then?" Gwen asked, cautiously.

"Like shit I would!" John exploded, rubbing his hands in his eyes at how stupid he thought Gwen was, "I'll tell you what you'll be doing; tomorrow night, I learned from Robert Romero that Skinny Sherbert's holed up inside the old sewer factory by the Springwood Junkyard. He hasn't come in yet, so we can only assume the worst. You two are going to find out what Skinny's doing there and file your report Sunday, or you two are going to be fired from SWGN forever!"

"But…" Margot began.

"OUT!" John yelled.

The two female reporters did so, quickly shutting the door behind them. As soon as it was shut, though, Margot whispered the word 'Asshole' under her breath silently, and then stormed over to the elevator, Gwen rushing to keep up with her.

As soon as she finally reached Margot, the elevator came, and they both walked on.

"Margot?" Gwen asked, cautiously, "Are you all right?"

"I dunno, Gwen," Margot sighed, "I just don't know. I just seem to be waiting for the next big story to happen, but I don't think I'll ever find it in my lifetime."

"Who knows?" Gwen smiled, trying to lighten her friend's spirit, "Maybe a superhero will drop down and give you that big story you've been waiting for."

Margot smiled at Gwen's cute joke.

"Yeah." Margot laughed, "Maybe."

…

The Old Springwood Sewer Station was an important sight in Springwood because right next to it was the actual factory where the Springwood Slasher, Freddy Kruger, once worked at. But the station itself was now being used for evil purposes at the moment, unbeknownst to anyone.

Mainly that was because the old station was shut down in 1993 when it turned out the owner of the station was in league with Skinny Sherbert, who was arrested there on spot and the station shut down for aiding the criminal.

But its abounding could soon turn out to be the police's last mistake.

Because Skinny had just come home.

Inside the station, two well-dressed men pulled a nerdy-dressed man with a Dictaphone and I-Phone clutched in both hands towards a chair. The two thugs forced him into the chair and held him down as they tied him up.

"LET ME GO!" The man pleaded, "I'M WITH SWGN! THEY'LL KNOW I'M MISSING AND…"

"Nobody will know anything, you reporter filth." A gravely voice called.

From out of the shadows, a man walked towards the reporter. The new arrival was a well-dressed man like the others, except he was skinny as a twig, and had his suit fastened tightly around him. His face told people he was in his late 20's/early 30's, and he held a golden gun in his hand. His signature weapon.

"I never liked your kind," Skinny Sherbert explained, as he circled the man, "And I especially hate SWGN. They're the dirty motherfuckers who got me arrested in the first place. I let you go, you'll weasel right back to them and spill the beans on my story. Isn't that right?"

The reporter did not answer, due to his panicky mood.

Skinny took the gun to the reporter's forehead, and used his free arm to grip it around the reporter's neck.

"ISN'T THAT RIGHT, YOU FUCKER?" Skinny yelled.

"Yes…!" The reporter pleaded, now wetting himself uncontrollably, "OH GOD! YES! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"Sorry," Skinny chuckled, leaning in, so he could talk in the reporter's ear, "I just like to toy with my prey before I kill them."

With that, he put his head away from the reporter's and fired the gun, causing the reporter's head to explode into a mushy mess.

Skinny just stood there, chuckling at his own work before he turned to his men looking at them seriously.

"We got ourselves a grand reintroduction tomorrow night, boys!" Skinny said, "I don't want another retarded reporter or anyone else who thinks they can stand up to me showing up tomorrow! So God help me if they do, after we cream them as we would with anyone, I'll murder the dumbasses who let them get by!"


	2. The Monster Angle Begins

_**BRENROME: Two chapters in one day! How about that, folks! Welcome to Chapter 2, folks! Anyway, just wanted to point out a few Easter Eggs for those of you superhero nerds like us who have looked closely at the first chapter with our OC character's names. Margot Boswort's name is a hybrid of both Margot Kidder and Kate Bosworth, both of whom played Lois Lane in the Chris Reeve Superman series and Superman Returns respectively. John Langella is a hybrid of the actors who played Perry White in the George Reeve Superman TV series (Insert narrator's voice here: The Ad-Ven-Tures of… Su-Pah-Man!) and in Superman Returns respectively. Finally, this might be one of the more obvious names that more people might get, but Gwen Jane is a hybrid of Gwen Stacey, and Mary Jane, both of whom are Spider-Man's former love interests in the comics. Rurrlock, you got anything to say?**_

_**RURRLOCK: I recognized Langella instantly and the Margot one had me guessing for a bit. Like BrenRome just said, welcome to chapter two and we certainly hope that you enjoy it.**_

_**BRENROME: So there you go, folks! Remember, this is FAN FICTION. We own nothing but our OC's. So please don't sue! This is for Fan-Purpopses only. Other than that, sit back, relax, and enjoy more awesomeness. Now back to more of: The Ad-Ven-Tures of…Mon-Ster Ang-Le! (HAH! That one never gets old.) Enjoy!**_

The next morning was Saturday, so Will, Lori, and Kia took this time in the morning to go to the mall together, and then hang out in the school's baseball field, (which was abounded for the break,) and discuss what was going to happen tonight.

"You think she's going to be able to do this?" Kia asked, "Do you really think we've trained her enough?"

"She has come a long way since we met her," Lori said, "And her speech and thinking pattern has certainly improved since we started teaching her. I think she's more than capable."

"Okay," Will said, checking his watch, "It's 1:32. We'll all meet back at Lori's around 4:30. Then we'll sneak her out, and then she'll be able to find where Skinny is and shut him down permanently."

"Right." Lori nodded, getting up, "See you all then."

…

_Margot was dreaming about something she always dreamed about as a little girl._

_She was dreaming that she was getting mugged and beaten up by a bunch of gangly-looking kids, and then suddenly, she was saved by a knight, wearing a shiny crystal-like armor._

_She then sat there, as she watched the literally shining knight slaughter the goons one by one, until they were all dead._

_Then he came to her._

_Slowly, he removed his helmet and revealed…_

_**BRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**_

The sound of Margot's own alarm clock suddenly woke her up as she found she was still in her penthouse apartment.

Groaning, she looked at it and gasped.

"3:30 PM?" Margot exclaimed.

She quickly flung the sheets off and raced to the shower. Gwen would be there around 4:00, and Margot had overslept her alarm!

After a good 15 minutes of making herself look presentable, and getting herself a quick breakfast, Margo was dressed in her usual reporter's clothes. The next 15 minutes were spent sitting down and reading some more gossip magazines, before 4:00 arrived, and she finally heard a knock on the door.

Opening it, she found Gwen there. TV camera clutched in one hand.

"Ready to get this over with?" She asked.

"Let's do so, and hopefully it'll let us keep our jobs." Margot nodded, as they left the apartment.

…

Around 4:30, however, Will, Lori, and Kia were all set and ready to go as they entered the tree house, finding Kara in there, now wearing her new costume, with her old one, discarded at her feet.

"Good." Lori smiled, reaching into her backpack, "You're all set. Now we can tell you about who you're up against."

"You do remember the training we taught you about who's a bad guy and who's a civilian, right?" Will asked.

Kara nodded.

"Good," Lori stated, "Because here's our bad guy;"

With that, she pulled out a photo she printed from the internet of Skinny, handing it over to Kara to look over.

"Man…" Kara stated, pointing at Skinny's photo, "Bad."

"That's right," Lori stated, handing Kara another photo of the Springwood Sewer Station, "This is where he's at right now. It's also where we're heading right now."

Kara looked at the photo before standing up.

She used her telescope and x-ray vision that she had been practicing on for weeks, and finally spotted the factory.

"Got it." She stated.

"Good." Lori stated, "Head on over there and wait for us there."

Kara nodded, stepping out of the tree house entrance, and taking off at superspeed.

Kia, Will, and Lori then went out of the tree house, and went to hail a cab to a place nearby the Springwood Sewer Station where she wouldn't be seen.

….

By 4:50, Gwen and Margot had arrived at the old abounded sewer station. No one came by here anymore, but this would definitely be the place for Skinny to hide out in, it seemed. Appropriate too considering how the previous owner of the factory had hid Skinny there before an old SWGN reporter ratted out Skinny to the police.

Slowly moving towards the factory entrance, Gwen and Margot walked through the old, decrepit entrance and into the shadows. Had they turned around, they would have noticed a weirdly-looking girl descending from the heavens with her back turned to the entrance.

"I can't see a damn thing in here!" Gwen complained.

It was so dark that they could barely see the ends of their noses, and they couldn't even see the entrance they came in from. But Margot knew that when you're an ace reporter researching a dangerous story, you have to play it smart.

"Quiet, Gwen!" Margot whispered, "We don't want to attract any more attention!"

She felt someone take her hand, and nodded.

"Good, Gwen," She complimented, "Just keep on holding my hand, and I promise you we'll find the lights."

"Um…." Gwen stated, "Margot…I'm not holding your hand."

Margot was about to say something, when she felt someone whack her on the back of her head, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

…

About 20 minutes later, Will, Lori, and Kia had finally made it, and approached their disfigured, but awesome friend, and Kia got her cell phone out. Imminently, she began recording, capturing Will, Lori, and Kara on there.

"Okay, guys." Kia announced, "You're good to go."

"Hi," Lori stated, "We're making this video for anyone who feels that this girl," she pointed at Kara, "Might be a threat. The truth is, she's not. She's called The Monster Angle, and she's a refuge from another world, brought back to life to save us all. We're proving this because we're recording what we know will be her first debut in crime fighting."

Will stepped forward to speak.

"That is," He stated, "Her first act will be to take down Springwood's recently-freed crime-boss, Skinny Sherbert."

…

"Well, well, well…" Margot heard a voice call, "Look what the cat dragged in."

Margot's eyes shot open, and she suddenly realized she was in deep shit now. She looked behind her and saw she was tied to a chair, with Gwent on the other side, tied to a chair of her own. Looking in front of her, she saw Skinny Sherbert himself, smiling at her wickedly, while his henchmen surrounded them. Margot looked to her right and saw that some men were breaking open the shut-down sewer pipes, and that others were bringing piles of Cocaine over to the pipes.

"Hello, Miss Bosworth," Skinny greeted, forcing Margot to look at him, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I love how your body looks on TV, but then again, I guess that's because the camera really does add ten pounds to your body."

The other goons laughed at this, as Margot just stared him in the face seriously.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Sherbert." Margot said, sarcastically, "You mind telling me why your boys are prying open the sewers and bringing Cocaine over there? You guys plan to make Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle-Sewer-Style Kool-Aid?"

"No," Skinny said, seriously, leaning over the SWGN reporter, "I have a much better plan to do with all of this."

"And what is that, exactly?" Margot asked.

"You may not know this," Skinny said, walking over to where the pipes were being opened, ''But these old sewer pipes run directly over the new Springwood Sewer System. As I learned, it just so happens that if any water from the old sewer system got filled up over the new one, it would eventually bust a hole and spill all over into the new sewer system's water, like a girl during her period."

"Big deal," Margot scoffed, "So everyone's water gets dirty? That's your master plan? That's all starting to sound like a bad comic book plot!"

"You're forgetting one little important detail;" Skinny reminded, motioning to the cocaine, "This little baby's going to be making a trip on the sewer express, and into the new sewer system as well."

Margot's eyes lit up in horror with the realization of what that would mean for Springwood.

"That's right," Skinny smiled, "Once it gets in, people will then become so addicted to my cocaine that I'll have the entire population of Springwood under my thumb."

He took pride in seeing how helpless this girl must feel now.

Margot tried to blurt out an assuring line, but she wasn't the best when it came to dangerous situations.

"Your plan won't work!" She stuttered, "Someone will stop you! We'll tell!"

"Nobody's going to come save you, ass-wipe," Skinny smiled, snapping his fingers as a goon brought a golden suitcase out, "And as for you telling…."

Skinny opened the suitcase, taking something out for Margot to see.

It was a needle full of what appeared to be addictive narcotics.

"Let's see how well at spelling you and your friend are when you're all shot up." Skinny laughed, moving in with the needle.

"NO!" Margot yelled, trying in vain to get loose, "NO! HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!"

…

"And in conclusion," Lori stated, "That's why The Angle Monster is here, to protect us from those who would destroy us."

"And now," Will stated, "It's time for her to take down Skinny."

Kara was about to fly in normally, but suddenly stopped when her super-hearing picked up a voice coming from deep within the sewer station.

"_HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" _

With that, Kara flew off into the station at supersonic speed, following the scream through the echoes in her super-hearing. Will and Lori went next to Kia, as they recorded the sewer.

"Keep it going." Will stated, not trying to make a joke at what was going on right now.

….

"It's no use, little lady!" Skinny announced, holding Margot's arm so he could inject the narcotics into her arm, "Now you're gonna get…"

He was cut off when suddenly, he felt someone grabbing his hand….

…and then literally crushed his hand, destroying the needle with it. Skinny just screamed in agonizing pain. It was as if somebody had put a bear trap full of spiky cement inside on his hand, and he felt as if all the bones in his right hand were now dust.

The hand let go, and everyone gasped at the new arrival. It was a green skinned woman with long blonde hair and yellow glowing eyes, who was wearing a blue one-piece torn swimsuit and red cape. But the most interesting thing about her that everyone noticed was that this girl was flying in mid-air!

Margot was just amazed. Who the hell was this girl? Where did she come from, and how the hell did she know Margot was in danger? For that matter, why the hell was Margot talking to herself?

Not waiting to answer these questions, Kara grabbed the rope and literally tore it off with her hands, freeing Margot and Gwen. She then took on the goons as Margot went over to help Gwen.

"Gwen!" Margot exclaimed, slapping her friend's face gently, "Gwen! Wake up!"

Gwen's eyes fluttered open as she suddenly realized where she was.

"Wha…?" Gwen asked, "Margot? Wha?"

"Gwen! Where's the camera?" Margot demanded.

"I don't know!" Gwen answered, "Why do you…?"

Margot pointed behind her and Gwen suddenly realized the answer.

"Oh." She said, reaching into her jacket and pulling out an iPhone, "I have an iPhone but…"

"It'll have to do," Margot said, getting them to a safe hiding place by the back exit, "Just start recording."

Gwen did so and once she was ready, gave her friend the okay sign, as Margot began her half-assed quick report on what was going on."

"This is Margot Bosworth reporting for SWGN news!" Margot exclaimed as loud as she could, "Me and my camerawoman were formerly held captive until now, we are witnessing an extraordinary event. It seems as if what can only be described as a green-skinned teenage girl in tights is literally fighting Skinny Sherbert's newly-enforced gang members, and has just broken Sherbert's right arm!"

Each member took out whatever firearms weapon they had with them, but no matter the speed or power of the shots, Kara just remained floating in mid air as the bullets were crushed on impact with her skin. They were all just standing in disbelief now at what was happening, and that moment of hesitation was the chance Kara took to have her turn with them.

Flying directly towards the one in front of her, both her fists stretched out as she pummeled into him sending him flying back into a pipe, smashing it as his limp body dropped to the ground. Spinning around faster than anyone could react; Kara then elbowed another in the face, smashing his nose and jaw, blood and teeth spilling everywhere.

The rest, not wanting to suffer the same fate, opened fire on Kara again. This was just as ineffective as before, it was almost sad now how easy this was. Wanting to end this, Kara took a deep breath and blew a large cold breath over the last couple that remained, freezing them instantly.

Finally, Kara turned to the cocaine boxes that she recognized were bad things and used her heat vision on them. Instantly, the boxes exploded and set the walls on fire. Margot and Gwen just stood there, jaws dropped.

"I don't know what to say, ladies and gentlemen," Margot admitted, "This is definitely the story of the year!"

"Too bad you won't be able to tell it!" Skinny called.

The two reporters turned to see him holding a gun in the hand that wasn't broken. He two rounds as Margot and Gwen closed their eyes, but then looked when they heard a WOOSH sound. Kara was now standing in front of them, having finished off the goons.

Standing there confidently, Kara blew her breath hard, and the two bullets back into the gun…

Which caused the gun to explode upon the bullets re-entering, blowing off Skinny's hand in the process. He cried in pain, but before Kara could move in to arrest him, a burning wooden plank fell down, causing Kara to take a few steps back due to the heat, as well as for Margot and Gwen to shield their eyes from the brightness. When they all turned around, they found that Skinny was gone, and it looked like the whole building could come down any second.

Kara simply turned to the amazed reporters and spoke two words.

"Go." Kara ordered, seriously, "Now."

Neither one of the reports were one to argue, and did just that. Kara then quickly flew up, and grabbed a long steel beam, and quickly began rounding up all the goons in there.

….

After they felt they had ran far enough away, Margot and Gwen (who continued to record with her iPhone,) turned back to look at the burning sewer station. As soon as they looked back, the back building exploded, but not before the strange-looking girl took off, the entire squad of Skinny's goons wrapped up in a steel beam and held in her right arm. She took off in a flash that the two reporters could not tell where she was heading towards, leaving them stunned.

"What the hell was that?" Gwen asked, stopping the recording on her iPhone and saving it to her library.

"I don't know," Margot admitted, "But I do know one thing; John CAN'T turn us down now."

"Let's hope so." Gwen nodded.

…

Little did they know that their target had landed on the other side of the factory, which was still pretty much intact. After recording on her own phone, Kia smiled, as she hugged Kara, and Will and Lori soon joined in as well.

"You did it!" Lori smiled, as Kia turned to film the goons, before turning it over to Kara.

"The bad man leading these people was not there," Kara stated, "He disappeared somehow in a big flash."

Kia nodded as she filmed now with Lori and Will standing next to Kara.

"I still managed to stop the Bad Man's cocaine plot though," Kara stated, "He planned to spill it into the regular water station through here."

Lori nodded.

"And you caught his entire gang," She smiled before turning to the camera, "It just goes to show you that even though she may have an appearance of a monster, this woman is a guardian angel, ready to protect the world. Thank you for watching."

With that, Kia turned off the camera, and the four made their way back to their perspective homes.

….

Meanwhile, far away in an old park, Skinny was sitting on a lone bench, enraged at what had just happened. This was supposed to be his big comeback. Springwood would've been his again, but instead, he just got his hands blown up and his ass handed to him by some green-skinned bitch.

Now he couldn't attempt to make another return. There was no way he could now. Those bitch reporters had clearly filmed these events, so by tomorrow night, the whole world would know what had happened to him, and he would forevermore be the laughing stock of the crime world. What a fucking joke!

Suddenly, the air grew colder and a thick fog suddenly crept out of nowhere, encompassing everything until Skinny couldn't see past three feet of where he was sitting.

Then, he could see someone coming out of the fog. The man was wearing a fancy black suit, and he was wearing a black hat that concealed his face entirely. He stood there in front of Skinny before speaking.

"Good evening, sir." The figure spoke, "How are you tonight?"

"How does it look like I'm doing shit-for-brains!" Skinny demanded.

"I understand your pain, sir," The figure said, apathetically, "You planned to make a plot that would have left your legacy on this earth for millions of years. Yet you were foiled by a woman who had no right to get involved with your ilk in the first place."

Skinny eyed the figure suspiciously before it spoke again.

"I am here to help you, friend." The figure explained, "To give you everything you need to make that girl suffer a fate worse than death itself, and to give you enough power to make the whole world yours."

"There's a catch to this," Skinny stated, "You can't be offering this, unless you got something out of me."

"Very perceptive," The figure said, "Indeed there is a thing I want in return for helping you, but I cannot give it to you unless you agree to serve and follow me."

Skinny would have turned down the offer and told the hooded man to go fuck himself, but tonight was different. Tonight, he had lost everything, and Skinny felt as though he would never get another chance to make this girl pay besides this one. It was all-too-tempting to refuse.

"All right," He sighed, "I'm in."

"Good." The shrouded figure said, happily.

_**As always, leave comments and reviews! See you guys later!**_


End file.
